


Punishment

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [55]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by AnatomyBroken:Lets try Vegeta 'punishing' Bulma ( go where ever your little kinky heart wants with that prompt.)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 23





	Punishment

Blue curls bounced and bobbed in time with the sounds coming from Bulma’s mouth - “Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” - as he fucking claimed that sweet pussy on top of him.

A dangerous, throaty growl ripped from his throat unconsciously as one of Vegeta’s hands grasped the back of her head, fingers roughly pulling at the strands there, and the other death gripped her shoulder. The tendons of his thighs tensed hard as he slammed his cock up into her with abandon.

“You’re gonna take it,” he growled, sweat beading across his brow. “You’re gonna take this dick punishing your punishing this tight, wet cunt until it’s raw. You got that?”

Her eyes rolled back, mouth gapping in a quiet scream as the intensity built. Those thick thighs quivered against his forearms as Vegeta spread her wider, fucking her with reckless abandon. 

An evil, delighted smile spread across his lips. “That’s what I thought...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
